You are the Poison that is Killing Me
by nightmarefreak101
Summary: Grell and Sebastian had a relationship with one another but when Grell got the chance to be with William she took it leaving Sebastian behind. Now years later Grell goes and finds Sebastian to tell him of a certain group of Radical reapers led by none other than William T. Spears to destroy the whole demonic race! What will happen next! I Hope you all like it!
1. Chapter 1: A Time Gone By

You are the Poison that is Killing Me. Chapter 1 ~ A time gone by.

**(Author's Note: Please do not kill me for using feminine belonging words I wanted to differentiate him and Sebastian and he is the feminine one so derp. DON'T KILL ME! If you do not like it then every time it says She or her or something then just replace it with the male counterpart. **

**Also The Lovely Cover, belongs to .com. That Beautiful lovely allowed me to use her art as the cover so yah! That's all i have to say.)**

In the past there was a romance that rocked the world it stood on. But it was as easy as other love stories…or as simple. A love occurred reluctantly and was forbidden. But split was the heart of one of the lovers. She was blinded by a false love that took her away from the other. Her choices were difficult and painful. Harrowing Years went by leaving the lovers to meet again once more…

It has been years since Grell Sutcliff had seen Sebastian. Years lost by selfless pride and mixed emotions. She gulped as she saw him from her hidden distance. She cooled and approached him.

"How does it feel Sebastian?" she asked when close enough.

Sebastian's eyes widened, He collected himself "What not eating a soul in quite some time or…you" He recognized the voice. He turned his face cold and glaring "Grell."

She smirked trying to keep herself from breaking. He saying her name was intoxicating… She remembered when that face used to entice her, but now it is only a hellish reminder. "Se-"

"If you are trying to reignite some flame on a candle, some passion you can forget it"

Oh that voice. "No- Sebastian let me Explai-"

"You try my patience, "he growled "I have work to do." He turned to leave, but Grell grabbed onto his sleeve.

"No Sebastian! You got it all wrong! You're in terrible danger!" Her voice quivered and her eyes gleaming with honesty alone and not her characteristic seduction. Sebastian turned back to her, confused on how he, of all beings could be in any danger. Even though he is a lesser being than the status of a Grim Reaper he is still very much so more powerful than them. If it weren't for those damn death scythes he could pummel them in a moment.

"What?" He questioned in disbelief of Grell's words. Annoyed with how casual the reaper was being …despite her frantic state. After all that had happened in the past Grell had the audacity to come near Sebastian again. "What could possibly be _trying_ to harm _me_?" Grell shook her head, not wanting to say any more. Though she was stubborn she needed to tell him.

"There have been these reapers…with these radical ideas, I mean they are completely insane….I mean not really, they are actually quite practical when you thi-"

"Out with it!"

She cringed at his booming voice "They…they want to obliterate your entire kind. They think that our jobs will be better without you getting in the way. I mean they are right but…they can't just kill all of you! They know that the soul count would not be tampered with, with all of you gone and-"

Sebastian did not look at her. Really freaking out over such a little problem as this. A few shinigami with this idea, yes they will definitely ruin the demonic race. "I can take a few reapers…"

"No Sebastian, there are many, hundreds, thousands, and they are getting followers every day, some whole precincts have joined up like the Canterbury division and the Paris division!"

"I am in a contract and they do not know my location. There is the mutual agreement that if a demon is in contract by consent of the mortal that the reapers cannot interfere."

"Sebby-"He glared at her, they were no longer close pet names were not allowed. "Sebastian, they are now totally disregarding that fact in order to achieve their goal. And location wise it is worse that you are in a contract. Us reapers keep tabs on where demons are when they are in contract because we cannot collect that soul, so hence…they know where you are."

Sebastian smiled that cruel smile and turned to Grell. "Thank you for the information, but I can handle this on my own, Good Day." I starts to walk away but then looks over his shoulder "Even without your warning"

"No, Sebastian!" She grabbed his hand "Please… I'm sorry…for everything…"

He pulled his hand form her. "Everything…" he huffs under his breath, and walked away from her, leaving her alone in the rose garden.

"I-I only …" she waists her breath "I only regret half of what I did to you…"

Grell walked with tears in her eyes down a dark alley way. Her legs were no longer hers, he body wasn't hers and neither her mind. She was a shell…an empty shell of what she used to be. l ever since _that_ night she had never been herself again. She used to be so passionate and full of red hot life but now she was simply dull and nothing. The world spun around her in a dizzying manner, making everything a labyrinth for her. She leaned against a wall and slumped down to the ground. A dirty puddle and rats were at her feet but she did not notice. And amidst the loneliness of the night she recalled her past mistakes. "My God why did I ever let him go?"

Sebastian sat in a velvet armchair. The night air encircling him though enclosed in the manor walls. He sat there recalling the event from earlier that day. Grell's sudden appearance, oh why did she have to show up after so many years, why! The thought led to unhappy memories, and he recoiled in disgust. He hated her so much now, though he could not escape the whirlpool drenching his thoughts. He remembered all the good of her despite her betrayal. Even demons can feel the hurt of the heart, which is why they rarely show they have one. Sebastian remembered the sweet scent of Grell's long red hair, and how he would get lost in it in the darkest parts of the night, enticing, and the body that was so soft and pale the mere thought alone could drive an ordinary mortal man to sin. He remembered the nights they shared together hidden in the darkness entwined in each other's arms acting if it were their last moments alive, and then he remembered… the night she cast him aside…

A flicker of light caught his eye snapping him out of his painful thoughts, and thought it was the fire dying out. He moved from the armchair like a raven's feather on the wind, so swift and poked the sparking flames and realized with turning his head that it was not the fire at all but outside. Grell's warning had come all too quickly. The radical shinigami were there and ready to kill!

He went out into the hall to see a bigger picture of the battle field before him. Out the large window he could see a large mass of Reapers. _One to over a thousand that seems fair_. Sebastian walked out onto the veranda to peer over the sea of enemies. Suddenly a cloaked figure heavily landed on the railing. With his cutlery he threw them at the figure and tore the cloak to pieces. In the dim light Sebastian could see it was Grell yet again at his door.

His eyes narrowed. He had had enough of the damned reaper. "What are you doing here." He interrogated. Two times in over a year! What was the thing playing at!

"Helping you!" she whispered.

"Helping me…ha, your help!" he said cruelly "Such an ill thought. You really thought I would need your help. I thought after choosing to go with that pig you would have grown up and known not to mess with my kind. I thought _he _ would have beaten your – ah – or have you just been running with your tail between your legs this whole time. Not for the last time Grell Sutcliff, do not pester me, I have had enough of your foolery to last me an eternity, if I am destined to die, let me die, you yourself have killed me already." Sebastian turned from her and spread his arms wide like wings out as a welcoming gesture out to the battalion. "Come you brawny cowards; come take your prize mount my head over your fireplace for all I care!"

"Sebastian stop!" She grasped his arm to pull him from view. He pushed her away and continued at the reapers below "You disgust me you vile beings, how can you even call yourself _divine_?" He smirked. The moon silhouetted his face but his eyes glowed a fierce purple and his teeth scintillated brightly and threateningly down at the shinigami. "And plot against a power like myself."

Sebastian jumped up and dodged the fusillade of sparks of the reapers scythes clanging together ready to kill the incubus before them. "I bite my thumb at the likes of you." He bit his thumb, insulting the garrison in the Shakespearean way, and bowed for his show was done.

"You dog!" The seeming leader spat at Sebastian. The voice was familiar to the both of them, and wrenched the heart of Grell to hear it boom. It was none other than William T. Spears. Her current lover. "How dare you speak so malign to us, you who has no right to even speak a single utterance. You are one of those cast away from god and deserve to be punished as such! You are nothing but a traitor and an outcast! Unneeded in neither the divine realm nor the natural world!" He launched his scythe at the demon, and hit his arm rather than the desired target due to Sebastian's quick movements. "Damn!"

"Sebastian!" Grell shouted as he saw the blade swipe his arm. But Sebastian had slipped into the dark. William on the other hand had approached her. He jumped up onto the balcony beside her and held her shoulders roughly. He turned her frail body towards himself.

He snarled at her "I thought I dealt with you earlier."

"Let me go…" she whimpered struggling in his grasp. "Will, please let me go! Don't touch me!"

William looked at her in disgust and let his hands slip, but before moving he silenced her with a rough and cruel kiss. "Don't you dare continue to get in my way!" And he struck her upon the cheek.

"Search the grounds!" Will said to his followers "Do not stop until he is found!...I Want his head for my …well as he said… a decoration on my mantelpiece. "

William left to continue the search for Sebastian. Grell held her cheek now red because of Will. She fell to her knees crumpled in pain, fear and regret.

Regret…

Grell moved slowly. Such much pain wrenched at her heart and her soul that it actually inhibited her physical abilities. Unlike the reapers who blindly search the vicinity of the manor and do not notice the trail of Sebastian's blood on the leaves around the grounds heading into the woods. But she followed the blood that seeped form the creature's arm, The black liquid hardly staining the earth. Her pace quickened as soon as it was possible. Grell's world was hazed in conflict and the world was falling apart at the seams.

"Sebastian" she called out into the darkness, "SEBASTIAN!"

"Do you intend on harming me further then you already have?" he questioned as he slinked into the open to face her. His hand clutching his bleeding arm.

"Harm?" her face haggard.

"Demons do not love for a reason, more so because _We _harm _them._" His voice serious and his gaze cold and burning. She squirmed uncomfortable with this look. "_Not _the other way around." He moved in a flash and pinned her against a tree, rage taking over his mind. His hand holding her at her throat.

"Now Tell me," he hissed "Why do you insist on pursuing me! Showing up after all these years! Your insolence is beyond me!" Though he held a strong façade, Grell could see in his eyes that the demon was on the verge of tears. _Tears, _she thought _have I really tortured him this much._ Grell remained silent, pressed against the tree; she looked at him only with fear and longing.

"I-I told y-you I – was – sorry- gyaahhnn-"She choked out as Sebastian's hand clenched.

"Sorry…" he seethed through closed teeth. "Sorry!" He sighed and released her, letting her slip down onto the ground. She gasped for air "For what you did to me, I –"he swallowed "I – "

"I – I only regret half of what I did to you! Sebastian!"

His eyes avoided hers and he didn't face her. "And…what half may that be…?"

"The night I left you behind."

Sebastian felt a twinge of remorse flow through him as the reaper in front of him uttered those words.

"Then why… - when" he swallowed "I – "

"There are memories I wish I could erase," she looked down holding her arm coyly, "If I could I would make time somehow bend b-but I'm not that strong … any longer. I used to carry myself not giving a damn what anyone would think. I _was _a flame! But Will he…" She paused, his mind scanning memories. "No! I have said too much!" She turned from him.

"No, you've said too little. "He gently put his hand on her shoulder. "If what you say is genuine…why say it now! After years, after decades of resentment, years of hatred towards you" his voice lost its stature and eloquence. "But," He breathed ant turned Grell to face him, "I never stopped…"

Sebastian's next move would be fatal in a game of chess, to move the knight directly in front of the rook… A fatal move. He kissed. Not tenderly, not lightly, but with passion that had never ended for the reaper. After years of feeling betrayed and cast aside he never stopped… he never stopped loving Grell. The tree became the stage for the kiss as he pushed the fiery red head to it. A single tear fell, no cascaded down Grell's pale, cold cheek like a diamond falling from a royal's crown. Her face did not hold the warmth as it used to those many years ago. More tears fell, but their lips did not part, nor did her green gaze blink. The kiss was so powerful it did not deserve to be called simply a mere kiss… but by what other name could it have been called.

Sebastian backed away. Grell's eyes blinked finally and glanced up at the demon before her. Sebastian's whole self shook wildly. He stood staring at his hands looking as though he had murdered someone in cold blood, losing his sanity as he looked at stained hands like a human. As for Grell, only her lips quivered. She reached her hands up and found that they were also trembling. She glided her fingered over her lips and pushed off a bead of blood with her tongue. She could taste Sebastian's familiar, sinful flavor that could not forgotten from _that night. _How could she have ever left him? That kiss reminded her of her mistake and all she longed for was another one.

"Go." Sebastian uttered the first words a long and trembling silence. His words were filled with pain and agony. Demons are hard to break, but to actually cause one pain, torture: Physically or mentally was a feat. "Go …leave me." Sebastian poured his face into his hand and with the other motioned Grell to leave him. Sebastian was acting uncharacteristically weak and emotional, and Grell was the cause. She was the one thing that could break him, the one thing that made him open to pain. Why did she possess this power. "Leave me behind…"

Her face lost all color and her jaw unhinged causing her mouth to gape open. It quivered like it was trying to form words but could not find them, lost in the cavern of her mind.

"Do you not have ears? Go!" He repeated "Maybe your lover will end my suffering…"

She looked down and clutched the fabric over her chest; she could feel her heart slowing as if time stopped moving. "You ask me to make the same mistake I made twenty years ago… a mistake I regret more than any sin of my past?" tears painted her pale white cheeks. "I have poured far too many tears over the years without you… but if you ask it of me…I will go…"

Sebastian turned unable to comprehend the words spoken to him, but when he turned to look at her the lithe body had already vanished, untraceable into the darkness of the night. All that was left to do was to run… Clutching bloodied arms and broken memories or run to find his death waiting for him. He chose to take whichever came first.


	2. Chapter 2: A Deal

_You are the Poison that is Killing Me_

**Chapter 2: **_**A Deal**_

_Author's Note:_** Thank you for those of you decided to actually read my story let alone follow/favorite it! *bows* you made me so happy, and I can't thank you enough! I do hope you all stick through to the end. More Fanfiction will be on its way. And also if you peoples wouldn't mind if (only if you want to) possibly tell people about this fic, I personally am proud of it, but if you are like me and you are the only one in your group of friends that ships GrellxSebastian then, I feel you, and thanks for the sentiment! I Love you all now! And to reply to someone's review…comment…thingy…sorry I am new here… Grell and Sebastian are each other's poison. Sebastian was tortured by Grell's "abandonment" and just her/his very essence/ memory 'killing' him. The same thing goes for Grell he/she regrets leaving him and that alone is killing him/her. Thank you all so much! I will stop blabbering now and get on with the story!**

**Again, The Cover is by the lovely MonsieurLeFrere on Deviantart. Thank you so much deary!**

Sebastian stood alone in the woods encompassing the estate. Every tree looked the same in the light. Everything was dull without that Grell Sutcliff. Clutching his arm (That was still bleeding profusely by the way), Sebastian sucked at the air coolly, not fearing, but excepting his fate, and the fact that this very breath could be his last, not only in the human world but in all possible realms. A demon is immune to _all_ weaponry, but there are two exceptions. One being a blade crafted in the very fires of hell where demon's swarm and the other is the tool the reapers use to take souls… the death scythe.

Sebastian waited.

It is known that shinigami are the messengers between man and god that take the souls from corpses at their scheduled time of death. It is also know that demons do get in the way of that process happening smoothly. Demons, more often, swoop in and hunt for a human about to die and steal the soul before the reapers can get a chance to retrieve it. In some cases the two do meet and there is a fight for the soul. The victor may sometimes be the shinigami who actually had the right to the soul or the noxious beast, the thief that was looking for a quick meal. Grim Reapers over time had crafted their blades to not only be able to read and sever souls from mortal beings but also break the mortality of a demon with a single touch and slice them up causing one to be mortally wounded and depending on the blow left for dead. In short, Grim Reaper weapons are not a good thing for a hungry demon.

But as it seems even a demon in a formal contract is being hunted. Usually if a demon binds itself to a human through a contract the shinigami can do nothing to intervene. The human had given their consent to the demon and thus the mortal is no longer under the jurisdiction of the reapers and now belongs to the demon. Because of this if that person was destined to die the next day, if he made the contract with the demon his date of death would be put off until the goal was reached and then the demon would feast. But now due to the circumstances by William and his followers they are no longer respecting the one agreement that can be found between the two species.

"If you are going to run, I would recommend starting now." William said appearing from behind one from the myriad of trees. He lifted up his glasses using his beloved scythe. "Well?" His green eyes blazing through the darkness not leaving his prey. The demon.

"I am not one to give up easily," He said still keeping his voice eloquent "nor am I one to be weak enough to attempt escape." Sebastian turned to look at the dark haired reaper. "But possess I no reason to live longer…so kill me!"

"No Reason?"

Sebastian nodded and opened his arms wide in a state of ready for death.

"Heh." Will adjusted his glasses once more and lowered his scythe. "How about…we make a _deal_.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow "Deal?"

"Being a demon, you _must _know all about them "an air of sarcasm was laced in the reaper's words.

Sebastian blinked, he soaked in the contempt on the man's voice. "I'm listening…"

"Grell will choose. He will choose which one of us once and for all. Who he will spend his eternal life with.. If he chooses me you die." His voice was cold and the word _die _was said as if it were a normal topic, murder, well to reapers and demons it was commonplace.

"And…what if…Grell chooses me?"

" If he chooses you, then I will stop the hunt and let you live…_for now. _Though it is more than taboo for a reaper to love a demon I will allow this one commission…_ if _he chooses you, that is."

Sebastian nodded. He took in every word the shinigami had said scanning the material over and over in his mind.

"Fair?" Will asked bringing the demon out of his thoughts. Sebastian looked at his face seeing all the cunning and deceit that was strewn across it. William T. Spears as of this moment did not have a poker face where it came to his passion of his hatred for demons, unlike the rest of his emotions. He usually hid them well. Will held out his scythe rather than his own hand to shake on the agreement. He was snobbish enough to not even want to be _contaminated _by the likes of Sebastian Michaelis.

"Fair." Sebastian concluded shaking the blade awkwardly fearing the reaper may have lied and was going to strike him down then and there. But to his relief, Will kept to the agreement. "I don't know where you'll find the red head…so you better start looking if you are going to try and black mail him" He turned to walk away but then came up with a snide comment "Oh and by the way Mr. Spears… If it weren't for all of you r contempt for up with a snide comment "Oh and by the way Mr. Spears… If it weren't for all of you r contempt for my _disgraceful _kind…you would have made a very good demon, indeed"

William gawked at the very thought, but could not come up with a better come back. He kept himself silent letting the demon have this one victory as he believed he himself would truly win the overall prize.

Sebastian snickered at the annoying reaper and continued to walk away with a demonic smirk spread widely across his lips. He continued forward into the line of trees going in to search for a second chance once more.

**A/N: Again thank you for reading this far! I hope you have enjoyed it. Oooo Love triangles! Anyways thank you so much, and sorry about the two week delay on the chapter and the shortness of it… I will try to get chapters posted more frequently and hopefully longer…but I do have these all written (at least the first few chapters all written out ahead of time and they have only amassed each to one page or two pages long =_=. Sorry I am going on a tangent again! Sorry! Thanks again! Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3: Meddling

**You are the Poison that is Killing Me**

Chapter 3

_Meddling_

**A/N: Sorry it is a little OOC…Sorry.**

******Again, The Cover is by the lovely MonsieurLeFrere on Deviantart. Thank you so much deary!**

_ "What" Grell asked in disbelief, her face covered in blood and now her lips smeared with more. __**Se-Sebastian kissed me, **__she thought. Sebastian licked his lips tasting the reapers pleasant tasting blood._

"_Ha, I should have known it would come to this." The demon smirked. "You taste divine, Grell Sutcliffe…you taste of every soul you reaped…absolutely delicious. But to answer your befuddled look Grell… he reason behind my actions right now is because I find you most interesting." He leaned down and kissed the reaper yet again._

_Grell could not believe what was going on! What was this? Was Sebastian playing with her? She held the demon close. "Does this mean…" her voice quivered. Uneasy, she shut her eyes tight afraid to hear an answer "It was all a lie before … all an act… do you love –"_

"_I don't know "said the demon "But we might as well find out."_

Grell had situated herself by a brook in the vast wooded area surrounding the estate. It was a calming little stream of water but it did nothing to ease her troubled mind. She moved her hand through her flame red hair, she felt tears rush to her eyes and she tried so hard to stop them but failed in the process. They fell, cascading down her pale cheeks as she lost herself in the water's hypnotic movement and the memories flowed too…

"_So You do love me!" Grell said full of glee. Many weeks had passed since that night where Sebastian had kissed her for the first time. She was covered in blood after a reaping. Some was her victim's and some was her own. She had run into the demon and was afraid of him trying to kill her like most every time they meet. But that time was different. He held an air of freedom around him and his eyes had a glisten in them that Grell had never seen before on the demon, at least not directed towards her. But tonight she was perfectly clean, healed and beautiful! The two stood on a Cliffside overlooking the sea. There were flowers everywhere, Red ones. "So you do love me, right?" she asked again tugging at the butler's tail coat sleeve._

_The demon smiled and turned to her gripping her by the shoulders "Grell Sutcliffe…" He sighed looking out over the cliff as the sun set. "You know when I first met you I did notice something was out of place. A reaper in the guise of a butler what a strange thing to see. You were simply a bumbling idiot whenever I saw you. But for some unknown reason I tolerated you." He spun the reapers around in a playful dance almost, but still with demonic flare that made Grell quiver with sinful lust, not only for another man but for a species that her own cannot get along with. "And on that night of the Jack the Ripper investigation when you revealed your true form I was astonished by your flaming redness. Such a delicacy you appeared to be. You know the history between grim reapers and demons Grell…" His eloquent voice trailed off…_

_Of course Grell knew the history; she knew it very well, the eternal struggle between Shinigami and Demons. It is much mistaken when people believe that Angels and Demons are in a constant war, but in fact it is the Reapers and the Demons who are the real ones on the battlefield. Growing up in the reaper world Grell was always told that Demons were bad…but within her she always…never understood why… she was fascinated by them and when she became older and aware of her orientation it was really true that she did find the creatures very, very enticing… _

_She snapped back into the moment_

"_And all I wanted was the taste of your blood" the demon chuckled evilly. A reason that there was such a struggle between demons and reapers was because of the fact that reapers not only reaped souls but their blood tasted of them. Reapers were in danger from demons because their blood was far more delicious than a single soul; it sated the demons longer and gave them more power. And what is even more taboo that preforming conjugal activities with a demon would allow the demon to absorb the reapers power thus weakening them. It was often seen that demon would take a reaper drink their blood until they were spent and rape them for the benefits of their souls. It was a dangerous life for a reaper. But to give oneself freely to a demon is most frowned upon, in Shinigami society. And for a demon to take a reaper is perfectly acceptable…as long as it is a slave. "Grell," He continued "are you listening."_

"_You Love me…" the reaper swooned. _

_The demon blinked and stared at the reaper. He could never say those words. "No, I do not have a heart. " Grell looked at him and put her hand on the demon's chest as if looking for a pulse, but instead all he could feel was a purr echo from the demons chest through his entire body. Grell looked up._

"_Kiss me then…you don't have to love me then just "Love" me." She moved into kiss her demon prince._

"_As you wish." He leant down and kissed the red head. Never has there been so much passion in one single person. So much fire in a soul that is not even human, but how could it ever be. The fire in the reaper's soul was far too powerful it could not be contained by a human's suit it had to be a reaper! _

"_Ahhn Sebas-chaan!" Grell yelped out between panting breaths. Tugging at the demons hair holding his head close to her own. She shut her eyes tight preparing herself for more pain. 'How could something so beautiful be so painful' she thought between the demons thrusts. The demon covered her mouth with his hand._

"_Be quiet!" He said not wavering in his voice at all "Someone might hear. And also I thought by now you could end the stupid pet names." His eyes flared pink down at the shinigami below him "Open your eyes and look at me! "He ordered. After years of being ordered around he was finally in control. Grell's eyes shot open. "Hnn…" She whimpered._

_This pleasurable moment she had been waiting for ever since she met the demon. This intoxication she sucked in at this feeling of skin against skin. There was nothing between the two of them now, no clothing, no contracts, only desire, and the desire to spend all of their energy on this one goal: Pleasure. He had such poetry in his voice. Every word, between every breath and every sigh was music to the shinigami ears. Blind in the dark they touched each other, giving oneself to the other as if this was the last night of their existence. Soul to soul, they melted within each other's arms. Cloaked under the night with nothing to suppress these two beings contorted on the servants bed as his master slept unknowingly of the sins being committed in the other area of the mansion._

_. She was spent. She knew she was so close now. And yet she never wanted this night to end…never wanted it to end…never…_

"_Sebastian!"_

"_Will!" Grell looked up into her boss's eyes as he held her to the wall. It had been a few months since she began her relationship with the demon. "W-what are you doing!?" The dark haired reaper leered over her, pressing her against the wall in his office._

"_I brought you in here because I knew I smelled that demon on you." The man growled at her. "Why do you always have to cause me trouble?" She sighed and released her less angry than usual. Grell looked confusedly at him as he walked back to his desk and sat in the chair shuffling through files, including the file that the Grim Reaper's had on the demon. "I should have done this sooner."_

"_Eh…Will, what are you going on about." Grell walked up to the desk to see what will was looking at, but before she could, Will tucked it into a desk drawer. Will looked up and his eyes flashed with anger but it wasn't…it looked more like betrayal! 'What' she thought 'why would Will… huh! –'He kissed her! "Will!" She pushed back "What the He-! "_

"_I love you Grell." Will looked away and blushed "I always have, for years now I have tried to hide it but…you left a mark on me that I could not …" He trailed off unable to continue his thoughts. Will was usually so composed and now he was at a loss at words! This was a morning filled with unusual actions by Mr. Spears. "Grell that demon is just using you for power. You know deep within you that is true!"_

' _To think of it', Grell paced her mind. 'Sebastian never said he loved me…no matter how much I begged him to.' She shook her head "No it can't – it can't be!" She pushed Will away again and turned towards the door. "He…he can't be just he couldn't be … using me… I love him – "_

"_That may be but it is only one sided. Grell, listen to reason. You know the nature of those beasts. They deceive though they cannot lie. He is not telling you he loves you because he __can't!"__ He opened up his arms welcoming the tear streaked Grell to come to him for comfort. "Can you love the man who admits his love for you?" _

_Grell nodded and went to Will and held him in a close sobbing embrace. He sobs were loud and very unladylike. After they were abated she mustered up the ability to speak. "But I have to tell him"_

_She walked up to the manor and knocked on the front door. A knot had made a home within her stomach, fearing having to tell him of her choice. The door opened and Sebastian was there with a smirk lined on his face. "Oh Grell it has been a while since you had come…why didn't you use the back door as I had told you befor-" His eyes met William's, the smirk fell into a scowl and his gaze narrowed with contempt at the dark haired reaper "What is he doing here?"_

"_Se- Sebastian." She could not look in the eye. She was not going to elongate the moment. "Good bye!" She ran swiftly back to the arms of the other reaper. Her red coat that had been stolen of the corpse of her former mistress fluttered in the wake of her movement. Sebastian looked at the dark reaper with a face unemotional and unmoving, though his mind was filled with disbelief and true heart break. The dark shinigami looked back with a smirk that was filled with arrogance and the feeling that he had won over the demon. He placed his harm around Grell and with his scythe opened up a portal back to the Reaper Realm. Grell never saw him again…until that morning…_

"I regret it all…" She sighed as she finished her expulsion of memories. A rustle in the bushed around her caused her to snap back to reality. "Huh!?" he voice wondering if it was a person watching her or an animal. It was silly of her to have been afraid though, for that split second. She was an all-powerful Grim reaper. Though she was demoted many a time, her _little _death scythe could still end anything's time on the earth. She slowly lowered her hand to her now extremely small, belt attached, death scythe, and ready to slice whoever or whatever came her way.

"Grell Sutcliff." The voice presented itself, familiar and resentful.

"What do you want William…?" She no longer carried a voice of amusement with this man.

"What are you doing out in this weather" he came over to her and wrapped her in his arms, semi-roughly. "You'll catch your death-"

"We can't die William." She said in a clipped tone, obviously not amused. She pushed Will's arms away and stood, walking away from the man that had held her heart so strongly for years, until he showed his true colors.

Will lowered his hands "Ha…Right, Well onto other business, this whole delusion you are going through, Sutcliffe is naïve."

"What the Hell are you going on about-"

"I am going on about is the fact that you are chasing after this demon, a creature you know are kind despises. You know our kind, not only was created to collect souls but to defend them from those scum from Hell! Not only is that the problem, but as you go gallivanting after that damn demon, you fail to realize that you are with me! You are mine Grell Sutcliff!"

"A relationship I no longer consent to." She has turned her back to him. Her arms crossed.

He smirked at the reaper and walked up behind her. His fingers lacing sensually around her shirt collar, playing with the buttons as he sniffed the intoxicating scent of her read hair. "Heh. You _do _consent. Either that or you wouldn't be writhing in my bed sheets each night screaming my name-"

She pushed herself free from William, turning on her heel to face him, flames dancing in her eyes. "A NAME I RESENT AND HATE! Your mass killing of _our _'enemy' is going to put the fun out of the job."

"Work is not supposed to be fun."

"The thrill!"

"Thrill?" He laughed as he pushed up his glasses. His green eyes mere slits on his face staring at her menacingly and full of "hunger". "You cannot be content with normalcy, Protocol. No. You must endanger everything that I have worked for, everything _our _kind has worked for, for your taboo desires!"

"I can't believe I ever thought I loved you…" she was solemn and quiet, but in her heart she could feel the last strings of affection for the reaper tearing apart. She had left Sebastian a second time, and he would never want her back after that. _Oh that night! _Her mind trailed away from her present situation. If only she could have that night once more. Sebastian's movement and finesse, His eloquence as he uttered only what she could imagine as poetry into her ears as he ravished her body. His lips, _Oh!_ His lips were as cold as ice working up and down her body until they reached her lips. A fire deep within her burned and singed her-

"Grell." Will's voice snapped her out of her thoughts again as it often did. She gazed back at him, the memory fading from her eyes. He snarled at her, losing his patience for the blood red shinigami. He came closer to her once more and held her to him. Though from a distance this could be seen as a romantic embrace, But, Mr. Spears was in fact pulling her long crimson locks, but surprisingly not pulling each follicle out of her scalp. He was angry with her fiery passion, the fact that he could not douse those flames, and he was heartbroken that he had lost this person, especially to the likes of a demon.

"The Battle is on Sutcliffe… hopefully you choose the right side…"

With those words and the last bits of compassion that the black haired Grim reaper had for Grell, he released his grim on her hair and kissed her lightly on the forehead. William T. Spears had left the area that Grell occupied as quickly as he had come, Leaving Grell alone with her memories once more.

**A/N: I have to say SO SO SO SOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYYYY for making all of you wait so long for this chapter! *shame* I have no excuse for not updating, but I have the next chapter also almost ready for posting, so just bear with me.** ** Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for the delay.**


End file.
